Came Back To Show You, I Could Fly
by Chikka Li
Summary: He was an Ex con with a harsh past , wanting to start his life anew and show everyone who had tormented, teased, abused and walked out of his life that he was worth more than they could ever know… even if it was a tough road ahead. InuKag
1. His Last Birthday, His Past

**Came back to show you, I could Fly**

He was an Ex-con with a harsh past , wanting to start his life anew and show everyone who had tormented, teased, abused and walked out of his life that he was worth more than they could ever know… even if it was a tough road ahead. InuKag

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT!** Own Inuyasha or its characters.

Chapter 1: His Last Birthday, His Past

A young, carefree amber eyed hanyou pup, with shining silver hair, was playing happily with his mother at the playground celebrating today's special day. He was on the swings laughing and waving towards her, with the biggest smile on his face. It was rare for him to be able to play at the park for he was forbidden to have fun, but since today was his 7th birthday, his mother decided to go behind her husbands back and take him.

He jumped off the swings and made his way to his mother who was sitting on the park bench, watching him.

"Mama, Come to the swings with me" he said excitedly, however his mood changed as he saw the noticeable bruises on her pale face and arms. He clenched his fist at the thought that his step father had beaten her up again.

"Inuyasha sweetie, take a seat" she said with a weak smile on her face, patting the space beside her.

"Sure mama, what's wrong?" he asked in confusion and staring into her dark chocolate brown eyes. Her long raven hair was flowing in the direction the wind blew and a small breeze dancing around them with entrapped Sakura petals, which had fallen from the highest branches of the Sakura trees.

She looked at his and his big wide eyes full of pain, sorrow and was glad that she took him out for today. It was worth seeing him smile after everything that he has been through.

"You're growing up to fast right before my eyes" she said ruffling his hair, making Inuyasha slightly frown, however he liked it when she did it. "Next thing you know you'll be graduating high school, go to college and be leaving me behind".

"I would never leave you behind, not with that horrible man". He growled. "You can live with me and we can go to all the parks we want, eat all the ice cream our hearts content and we can finally visit the beach like you have always wanted".

Izayoi gave him another small smile "Really?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Really, really".

"I'm sorry I couldn't buy you the things you wanted" she said feeling sorry for her son.

"Don't worry about it mama, not everything you want is everything that you really need".

Izayoi looked at him proudly at how wise he was at such a young age. It hurt her that she had to raise him is such a harsh world.

"I have something for you" she said taking out a folded blue handkerchief out of her pockets.

Inuyasha looked at it in curiosity. "What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

She untied the knot and slowly opened it to reveal a glimmering silver name tag bracelet, with the word 'Takahashi' engraved on the top. Gently she took it and placed it on his left wrist.

"It's very beautiful" Inuyasha said in awe as he went to give his mother an embrace.

"It was your father's before he passed away, he wanted me to give it to you" she spoke softly. "He would have been proud of you".

"I will take extra good care of it, and never leave it out of my sight" He said with determination in his voice, knowing how important it was to his father and it was the only thing that he had left of him.

Izayoi nodded. "Engraved at the back is the key to your past, don't go searching for it till you're older". She ordered.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I see so much potential in you my son. You have a very high intellect for someone your age. I know you're going to make something great of yourself one day." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Promise me you won't let anyone hold you back and Promise me that you will never change and continue stay the same person I love and adore".

Inuyasha lifted his tiny arms and held onto his mothers as firmly as he could. "Okay" he said brushing away his sad face and turned it into a happier one. "I won't let anything hold me back".

Izayoi smiled. "Also promise me that when you find a girl you know you can love, hold her close and don't ever let go."

Inuyasha scrunched his face. "Girls? Yuck! Why would I do that for?"

Izayoi giggled at her son's childish behaviour. "Because once you know the feeling of love, miracles start to happen and the next thing you know your walking on air" Izayoi gave a dreamy look out towards the sunset and then back to her son. "Promise me" she pleaded.

Inuyasha saw the slight sparkle in her eyes when she turned away from him. He could tell that she was thinking of his real father, the father he wished he got to meet.

"I promise mama" he replied.

Izayoi smiled hearing all that she needed to hear. She stood up still holding her son's hand. "It's getting late, we should probably get going. Your father and brother might be looking for us" she replied.

Inuyasha frowned. _He is not my father_ he said to himself.

…

"Where the hell have you been?" A tall, built man with black hair and blood red eyes angrily asked his wife and slapped hard her in the face, leaving a hand pint of her cheeks.

"I went and took Inuyasha out" Izayoi boldly told him and met his stare.

"You bitch, I told you that good for nothing, disgrace of a half breed, doesn't get privileges" he roared and lifted her up towards him.

"It's his birthday Naraku, he deserves at least something" she glared at him. She couldn't hide her anger anymore. She had been hiding it for the past 7 years and it was about time she stood up to him, for herself and her son.

"You stupid woman" he spoke dangerously and punched her in the stomach, at her defiance, sending her to the ground hard.

Inuyasha, who could do nothing, was behind closed doors in tears and anger in his amber eyes, at the trouble and pain that he had caused his mother. He punched the wall in fury at what he had done, not caring at the blood that was escaping from his fists.

He was locked into his room by his abusive step dad Naraku. He so much wanted to kill the man the very first moment he had hit him, however he couldn't, for he was just too weak.

He stood there in anger when he had noticed he made a hole in the wall where he could see the kitchen, where his mother's trembling body stood, looking at Naraku with hate and malice.

Suddenly he heard the locks being open and his older step brother Rien, who had messy light brown hair and his fierce amethyst eyes, walked in with a deadly expression on his face. He knew by that look that he wasn't in a good mood and when he wasn't in a good mood he was just as dangerous as Naraku.

"You stupid half cast because of you I missed out on my football game" he yelled and kicked Inuyasha in the shins and punched his face.

Inuyasha put his hands to where he was just hit in incredible pain, falling to the floor, breathing in and out heavily.

Rien towered over him and started kicking him on his sides and punching him in the stomach. He was probably three times the size of Inuyasha if not bigger.

Inuyasha knew that he couldn't really fight back because anything that he would do to Rien, he would return the force ten times as hard. He was just a young pup, he didn't stand a chance against him, and so he didn't fight back. He thought that he deserved the punishment for getting his mother beaten up for his sake.

"I hope you die and go to hell, we don't need freaks like you around" Rien spat out and punched him as hard as he could on the same place he hit before, wanting Inuyasha to feel the pain.

Inuyasha's eyes were darkened and soon became dull, lost in his own world when a piercing scream brought him back to reality. "Mama" he whispered and immediately panicked.

With new found strength he lifted himself up and swept his leg across the floor, tripping over Rien onto the ground. He saw this as an opportunity to escape and try rescuing his mother.

When he got outside, he found her face all bloodied and bruised and was about to run to her when Rien held him back. "Let go of me!!!!" he screamed and watched as Naraku forcefully lifted Izayoi up and made her stand on her two feet.

"This will teach you to never go behind my back" Naraku curled his fist and hit her at the side of the head. The impact on her was so strong that she toppled backwards hitting her head, her right side temple, onto the marble kitchen table, killing her instantly.

Inuyasha cried as he saw his mother's body fall lifelessly to the cold tiled floor, blood surrounding her body.

"MAMA!!!" he screamed for her and tried to break away from Rien's grasps, however all his attempts failed. His heart was broken, his tanned skin was drained of its color and his world was shattering around him. He didn't know how he could live with himself anymore. "You Bastard!!" He screamed with tears free falling from his eyes. Naraku turned his gaze towards him and walked over his direction, kicking him on his stomach to shut him up.

"This was your fault, this was your own doing" he said as he forcefully took a hold of his wrists and walked outside, locking him in the car.

Inuyasha wanted to hold his mother one more time or at least tell her he was sorry for everything. He tried to unlock the door, however it was child locked.

He turned his tearing eyes out the window and saw Naraku turn on the gas in the kitchen, and Rien grab a can of gasoline pouring the liquid in and around the house.

His eyes widened as he saw what they were doing. Quickly he tried punching the windows to stop them, but all his efforts had failed. Naraku and Rien immediately ran outside the house and got into the car.

Rien took out a match, lit it up and flicked it at the house.

Inuyasha was pounding harshly at the rear window as he watched the home where his mother lay, turn into a burning inferno.

"Nooooo!!" he screamed and cried even harder as the house exploded right before his eyes.

It was all too much for him to bear. His mother, his life long friend, his hope was gone. All of a sudden he felt sick to his stomach and dizziness washed over him. He looked at the ruins of the burnt down house and let darkness envelope him.

That tragic day was the last time he had ever seen his mother and since that tragic day, he never celebrated his birthday ever again.

…

Days, weeks, months and years had gone by and Inuyasha had stopped speaking to anyone. He stopped smiling, stopped laughing and he gave up hope. He was so angry with himself for being the reason why his mother wasn't with him now, to help him get through the day.

His brother never stopped abusing him and at one stage beaten him up so bad that he almost died as well.

Naraku was just as worse. He was more abusive than ever before. He used belts, whips, phonebooks and even glass to try and punish Inuyasha. He made him sleep outside in the cold and most days he went on hungry for Naraku refused to feed him. The only good thing Naraku did was send him to a cheap school, and even then he got teased and abused.

They put him in special education class even if he was smart, kids threw their lunches at him, they left him alone and since Naraku was his step dad, everyone looked down on him and turned the other way, in fears for their lives.

He never graduated and he never made it to high school.

When he had time for himself, he would stop by the beach and stare out into the ocean, wishing that one day he could escape this cruel world he was in and live the life his mother wanted him to live.

One day a girl about his age with dark raven hair and dark brown eyes came to him and accepted that he was a hanyou. That meant everything to him and very slowly they became friends. They met each other everyday at the same spot and the same time, for many months.

Inuyasha had taken a liking to her and thought about talking to her; however he brushed that thought of when one day she had hurt him. What was left of his fragile caring, loving heart was shattered that day. She had found out that Naraku was his step dad and she told him that she couldn't see him anymore. She didn't want to risk her life.

He thought that she was different; however she was just like everyone else. They had judged him even before they had gotten to know him. They were always looking out for number one, which was themselves.

Since then he stopped trusting humans. He looked down on them like they did to him and grew a slight hatred his heart towards them.

…

One cold rainy night he was walking through a street with groceries in his hands when all of a sudden he heard a woman scream.

"Help!" she shouted.

At first he was going to pretended he never heard her, for he was still angry at humans. However he knew that it wouldn't be him. He was a kind, caring, gentle soul somewhere deep down and his mother didn't raise him to act that way.

With great speed he ran towards the direction of the woman.

He had found himself in front of a bar parking lot, where four men stood over a poor defenceless woman lying on the ground. He could feel his blood boil and he ran up to the biggest one and punched him as hard as he could in the eyes.

The person swore and looked over at who had just hit him.

Inuyasha was surprised and froze as he saw Rien. He knew that he had just confirmed his death sentence. Seeing as he had nothing left to live for, he decided to go for it. He punched Rien again and started kicking him for as long as he could when all of a sudden one of Rien's associates hit him over the head with a wine bottle.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and saw his brother's big heavy boots kick him on the head.

"Stupid half cast" Rien said with malice as he spat on Inuyasha. "You will never learn will you? You can never belong here; no one will ever accept you. You might as well die now" He continued to kick him until he had succumbed to darkness once more.

When Inuyasha had awoken things had gone very quickly for him. At first he was at the hospital getting treated for his injuries, the next thing he knew, he was standing in a court room, facing a judge, listening to his jail sentence for the crimes he didn't commit and for apparently doing something to that poor woman he tried to save.

Since he was only 15 and had a messed up family, they went slightly lenient on him.

2 years in Juevenelle Hall and 6 years Maximum State Penitentiary.

He would have fought for his innocence, however he knew no one was going to listen to a hanyou, for they didn't have a say in this world.

He accepted it and vowed to make himself stronger for his mother, in hopes one day he could rid himself of Naraku and Rien and show everyone who had tormented, teased, abused and walked out of his life that he was worth more than they could ever know.

**Author's Note:** Hoped you liked it. This is my first Inuyasha fic so please be kind and tell me what you think.

**Always Chikka**


	2. His Freedom, His Reality

**Came back to show you, I could Fly**

**Warning:** This story may contain some bad language, just to let you know.

Chapter 2: His Freedom, His Reality

The sounds of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hallways of one prison which was feared the by the entire world, for it held the most dangerous, treacherous, sly, deceitful, devious, cunning and untrustworthy criminals from across the land and overseas.

The prison guards were as extra strict, cold hearted, expressionless and serious. They stood tall, wearing their usual navy blue uniforms, hitting their clubs on the palm of their hands and riffles to their side, showing the prisoners their authority.

The cells where the criminals resided in were cramped and in total darkness for it did not have a window. The walls were a tick gray concrete brick and security systems and traps were placed in and around the prison making it difficult for escaping.

It was almost like the world renowned Alcatraz prison, if not twice as worse.

No one got special treatment. Do one thing wrong, and punishment would be ruthless and severe.

The heavy footsteps continued to walk down the path and soon it had turned to the right where a heavily guarded prison cell was located.

The many guards that were patrolling the cell moved out of the way, only to reveal a lone figure in darkness that had been excluded from the others, for they were unsure of what he was capable of.

In their eyes, he was the most dangerous of them all.

He was standing in the middle of the room lifting up heavy weights, forgetting everyone else around him. He did not care for anything, as his heart had become more stone cold than the prison guards and his hatred towards humans intensified.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" A deep and serious voice called out.

The figure stopped his actions and dropped the weights onto the ground, slowly making his way towards the guard who had called out his name. He stepped into the sunlight that shun through the metal bars of his cell, revealing his distant and fierce amber eyes.

He had grown taller throughout the years. His long silver hair was shorter, stopping just below his shoulder blade; his hands were more callous and rough and his skin remained as tanned as it was before. Everyone had thought he was a mute since he had not spoken a word and was often made the center of entertainment, however he paid no attention.

His once scrawny and undernourished physique was now well toned, replaced with muscles from all the heavy lifting and hard work he had to endure. It wasn't as big as the weight lifters you see on television; however his strength matched up to them. He became strong in both body and mind, just like he always wanted.

Inuyasha didn't utter a word and looked towards the guard with his famous frown.

"Congratulations" the guard spat out, his face looking sour at the thought of releasing the abomination to the world. "You are now a free hanyou".

Inuyasha had stood there and said nothing whilst the man in the navy blue uniform placed the key into his prison cell. The sound of it unlocking was like music to his ears.

Slowly he walked towards the opened door with the handcuffs still on his hands when the guard grabbed him on his upper arm.

"Do anything wrong again and I will kill you, then I would say it was an accident". He said lowly, so no one but Inuyasha could hear.

Inuyasha glared at him dangerously and snatched his arm away. He could have beaten the crap out of him or even killed him right then and there for all the things he had put him through throughout the years, however he didn't want to waste anymore of his life confined within these darkened, eerie walls.

The guard smirked as he let go and escorted Inuyasha towards the exit door. He could no longer kick, taunt, push or even hit the hanyou much to his dismay, as he was no longer a prisoner.

Soon they had uncuffed him and returned all his belongings, before leading him through the door of new beginnings.

Inuyasha wanted to savour the moment so taking one step at a time, he slowly walked out of the place he had called home for most his years and stood on the concrete footpath.

The warmth of the sun rays touched his skin and he closed his eyes as the breeze swept past him, ruffling his hair. He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled deeply.

There was always sunlight and air in the prison backyard however; it reeked of sweat and dirt which was suffocating. Whilst this one felt different and smelt different because it was fresh and the scent of freedom was intertwined with it.

After a couple of minutes had passed, he then decided that it was time to leave. What happened in the past 8 years was now going to stay in the past. He flung his backpack over one shoulder and started walking with his head held up high.

He was never going to look back.

…

Unsure of where to go, he decided to stop at a secluded area by the park, much like the one his mother had taken him to on his 7th birthday; only this one was closer to the beach and was minutes away from the bustling town.

Before he had arrived there, he received the biggest glares, frowns and many foul words. He had food thrown at him and when he walked passed a couple of women; they walked at an incredible speed in the other direction, clutching their hand bags towards their chest tightly.

He knew he would be treated this way, he couldn't expect anything more from humans. From the moment that he was born, all they ever did was treat him like he was a disease. However, seeing as though he had been away for 8 years, a little something inside of him believed that the world would change and that they would treat him as an equal. He didn't know why he held on to that certain something, when humans were still the single minded fools they always were.

They were destroying the tiny spec of compassion he had for them in his cold heart.

He continued to look at nothing in particular and sighed. It was getting dark and he didn't have any money; no family, no friends, no food and he had no home to return to.

He would rather kill himself and spend an eternity in the damned fires of hell, then go back his disrespectful, murderous and dangerous step family of his, which he also vowed the day he got out of Juvenile Hall that he would get revenge on.

His male pride would also rather let his body freeze to death than go to the shelter for the homeless.

The park bench was his last resort. No one was around and by the scent in the air not many people walk by this way, which was perfect for him.

He placed his back pack so that it was leaning on the arm rest and he relaxed his head on it and looked up to the dark skies.

The stars were slowly revealing themselves one by one, becoming his night light and his television show.

He placed two arms behind his head, wandering what the future had in store for him, If there was a purpose as to why he was here now, enduring all this hardship and wandering if things would get better. He didn't really care about all the things life had thrown his way, for he would face it straight on.

He could understand why the world was cruel to him, for he carries alot of hatred in his heart and soul.

There were no happy endings in his book.

He also wandered what the world would be like in 10 years time. Would they still treat people who are different unfairly? Would they still treat Youkai's and Hanyou's differently? Will there ever be a time where everybody got along?

The one thing he knew for sure was that it was take some kind of miracle for humans and demons alike to get along with each other. A really special miracle.

All of a sudden the voice of his mother echoed throughout his mind.

"_I see so much potential in you my son. You have a very high intellect for someone your age. I know you're going to make something great of yourself one day." _

"_Promise me you won't let anyone hold you back and Promise me that you will never change and continue stay the same person I love and adore". _

Not a day had gone by when he didn't think of his mother and the fate he led her to. He could still hear her sweet voice and see her beautiful smiling face; he could still feel the warmth of her touch and remember the gentle look on her eyes, whenever he made her happy.

He clenched his fist. _I'm sorry _he said to himself, still gazing upwards. _I can't live the life you want me to live, for I will only bring you disappointment. _

As if one star in particular heard his thoughts, it twinkled and shun brighter than the rest of the galaxy, lending him its strength.

Slowly his eye lids started to feel heavier and soon he let sleep envelope him.

The first night of his freedom was cold however, he had the warmth of the stars above him.

…

The next morning he had awoken bright and early in his usual bad mood. His distant amber eyes scanned the place, deciding that a walk would do him some good, so he could see how much change the town had gone through.

Getting up slowly, he stretched his back muscles, brushed his teeth in the nearest men's room and changed into his spare white t-shirt and black pants. He didn't eat for he could last a couple of days without food. Deep down though, he knew he would need to find work because he needed to eat sooner or later and have a roof over his head.

He then climbed up to the tallest tree near his park bench, where he placed his backpack on the highest branches, so no one would run off with his only possessions.

When he returned a couple of hours later, he was no longer in a bad mood; he was in a foul one. His clean white shirt was now dirtied with sauce and grease stains after a group of people had thrown their breakfast and morning tea at him. It really took much of his strength not to go over there and rip them to shreds. They weren't worth his time or his energy. He was saving every ounce of his strength for Naraku and Rien.

It was now around lunch time and it was a cool and windy day, so he decided to sit up on the branches of the tree where he had hidden his bag.

He leaned back against it and closed his eyes, drifting off to a light sleep, when he suddenly smelt the scent of salt mixed in with sakura petals and honey. He tried to ignore it at first however, the aroma seemed to linger in the air and it was definitely becoming nauseating. It did seem to feel comforting and calming for some reason.

Wanting to know where the scent was coming from, he jumped off the tree still wearing his stained clothes and followed his nose.

It had led him to a cliff where there was a small lookout positioned near the edge, exhibiting the most breathtaking, panoramic views of the neighboring islands and the never-ending ocean.

Looking around he had noticed a silhouette of a woman sitting down at the edge of the cliff with her back facing towards him, way beyond the safety of the wooden fence barrier.

Intrigued, he slowly made his way to the figure making sure not to startle her and stopped only a few meters away.

He couldn't really see her face very well, however she had long cascading dark raven hair which swayed to the direction of the wind. She was supporting her small body with her tiny hands on the ground behind her and her head was resting on her left shoulder. He could see how perfectly her red dress complimented her womanly curves and her silky smooth skin. He could tell that she was a woman of a high stature by her perfect posture and the way she crossed her lustrous legs over the edge. She held some sort of grace and elegance with her.

He had to admit she was beautiful; however it was a shame that she had to be human.

Suddenly he was reminded of his childhood, where he wasted his afternoons with a girl who looked exactly like the one before him, except older. _Could this be her?_

He sniffed the air once more and finally recognized that the smell of salt was from her tears and the sakura and honey was that of her perfume.

Carefully getting up, she made sure her dress didn't fly wildly with the wind.

She turned around so that her back was facing the sun and started to walk over to the fence barrier when the ground beneath her crumbled.

She let out a piercing scream as she fell backwards.

Inuyasha, who was quick to react, jumped over the fence and made his way towards her in an instant. He really hated the weak human side of him.

He looked over the edge somewhat concerned and thought that she had fallen into the freezing, rocky waters. He was about to dive in after her when he noticed her figure holding on to a small opening in the cliff.

"Help!" she yelled as her azure orbs came in contact with his amber ones for the first time that day.

Inuyasha felt immobilized for a moment when he saw those azure orbs. This woman definitely wasn't that little girl he met when he was young. Her azure eyes seemed to contain more life. It was alluring and hypnotizing if you were to look at them closely, but he broke out of his thoughts when more tears escaped and slid past her rosy cheeks.

Suddenly he had a mental battle with himself on whether or not he should help the weakling in front of him.

He shook his head with disappointment at himself as his pathetic human side got the better of him once again.

He held one hand onto the wooden fence and the other reached out towards her.

There for the first time in 16 years, he broke his silence and spoke to the one thing in the world he hated most. "Reach out your hand" he yelled, stretching his arms to the limit for her. His voice sounded hoarse but it wasn't surprising.

The girl just stared at his hand and then looked at the violent ocean below. Fear struck in her eyes and she shook her head. "I can't" she yelled back and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha became angry and frowned. "You can, just lift up your arms".

The woman was having an inner battle with herself also. She thought that it would be the best for everyone if she let go and everything would be alright however, she still had a life to live.

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha started to get impatient. "Do you want me to help you or not?" he asked.

Slowly she reopened her eyes with a slight determination in them and lifted her arm up into the air so she could grab the mysterious man's hands.

"A little further!" Inuyasha spoke as their hands almost touched, when rocks the size of a fist suddenly hit Inuyasha in the back.

Angrily he looked to the direction the rocks had come from and noticed a group of men and their kids staring at him with disgust, thinking he was doing something bad to the woman before him. "Leave her alone" one of them yelled and threw another rock at him, hitting the top of his eyebrows, leaving a deep cut.

Slowly a thick crimson liquid escaped from it and trickled into Inuyasha's right eye, blinding him momentarily.

_Stupid Incompetent Humans!!!! _he angrily told himself. "I'm trying to help her you idiots!!!" he yelled back at them and focused his attention on the raven haired beauty below him.

"I can't hold on any longer" she said as she fixed her grip.

Inuyasha, who could only see in one eye, extended his arm towards her once more. "Hold on" he continued as their hands were only centimeters apart. Suddenly, he felt his grip on the fence loosen and a slight tingle rush through his fingers. He looked back and saw the same man as before standing with a frown on his face, and the others with a smirk.

They had used the rock and crushed his fingers with it.

Being unbalanced, he started to fall forwards off the cliff, hitting the raven haired beauty in the process.

"AHH!" She screamed and together they started free falling, edging closer and closer to the freezing, hazardous and unknown waters of the ocean.

Inuyasha thinking quickly, swung his himself over to the frightened beauty beside him and wrapped his body around her so he would take the full impact of the fall.

He wasn't sure why he was protecting her like this when it was her own kind that was leading them to their downfall, his downfall.

He really wanted to wipe the human's existence from the face of the planet, for they have shown him once more that they were one of the most stupid, unintelligent, egotistical, ignorant bastards to walk the earth.

**Author's Notes:** We'll that's another chapter, hope you liked it. Thank you for your kind reviews. I just scrapped in and passed English so forgive me if my spelling and grammar is wrong and off. It's kind of hard when English is not your first language, hehe but im trying.

**Always Chikka. **


	3. His Shock, His Loss

**Came back to show you, I could Fly**

Chapter 3: His Shock, His Loss

As the sharp jagged rocks and dark blue coloured water came closer into view, Inuyasha could feel and hear his heart pounding loudly and unsteadily in his chest.

It wasn't that he was scared of what was to become of him or whether or not he will make it out alive. No, he knew that he will not die for he still has many things in his life that needed to be fixed. It was more the fact that the woman had just removed her hands away from her body and wrapped her arms around his neck with a firm grip and rested her head onto his chest.

This was too much of a shock for him because it was the first human he had allowed to come near him in many long years without getting a scratch or a punch in the face. Her touch sent shivers down his spine that he didn't like, shuddering slightly. He momentarily lost his grip on her, unsure of what was happening. They were so close that he could feel her warmth on his body; her heart beating rapidly and her perfume fill his nose.

He was expecting a scream or for her to defend herself from a monster or even fight back and push him away, however she didn't. She did the opposite.

He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him but he knew for sure that this could not be real. He would soon wake up from this nightmare or dream and find himself on his park bench.

She looked into his amber eyes one more time, her eyes red and puffy from too much crying. Even if it was full of tears, the emotions and the feelings you get from them affected him all the same.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she closed her eyes tight.

He would never live this down. This isn't the way things were supposed to be and he could beat himself up for letting her, a human get so close to him.

He could just let her go and he could save himself, but that would be cowardly and he wouldn't drop to the level that the humans had stooped too when they disregarded his life and sent him off the cliff. Behind that cold exterior of his, he knew that he wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.

Anyway, she was holding onto him so tightly that it was impossible for him to escape.

He took a deep breath as he positioned his arms around her waist once more, only this time tighter, embracing themselves as they fell harshly into the cold water, sending what felt like daggers and pins throughout their entire body. The impacts on them were so hard and intense especially for Inuyasha who had taken most of the damage, that both of them were knocked out unconscious, darkness overtaking them.

…

After many hours, the sliver haired Hanyou slowly started to gain consciousness and immediately felt the pain rush through his entire body. It felt as though he had been run over 20 times by a 100 ton truck and been hit with many heavy metal objects.

Slowly he lifted up his heavy eye lids to reveal his glassy amber eyes. He couldn't quite see much since his vision was blurry however; he could smell burning firewood and the night air, hear the crickets and could slightly make out the orange light from the fire.

_Where am I_ he asked himself and lifted himself up to sit but soon regretted it as the pain jolted through his body once more, making him cringe and clutch his stomach.

"You shouldn't try to move" a sweet gentle, yet familiar voice said beside him.

Immediately he turned to face the person, face full of venom and anger. His vision had now cleared and could see the raven hair beauty sitting beside him, her azure eyes full of sadness and pain.

He stood up despite his aching body and turned his back to her.

"Stupid wench" he growled.

The woman tilted her head down and averted her eyes to the hard ground.

"I can understand as to why you are angry. It wasn't my intention to have you risk your life as you did. I apologize deeply for the trouble that I have caused you". Her voice came to a soft whisper.

Inuyasha didn't utter a word as he listened to her speak. He was definitely right when he thought of her as a woman of high stature. She spoke as though she was highly educated and at first glance he saw all those expensive shining jewellery. She belonged in the high society where they were treated like gods. More anger rose through his body because they were one of the worse types of humans to come across.

Getting up, she made her way towards the Hanyou, stopping beside him. "I am indebted to you. You have my gratitude".

Inuyasha glanced over to the woman with skeptical eyes, thinking that the fall had injured his hearing and water had entered his brains. This useless snob from the high society was actually thanking him. Who would have thought in a million years that this would happen?

He watched as she curved her lips so that it was giving him a smile. A smile. The only person who ever smiled for him was his mother.

He knew immediately that something obviously wasn't right because humans of her stature did not associate with people like him, they would have him locked up and thrown away in a decaying prison within an instant.

Even angrier than before, he started to growl at her and she took a step back slightly startled.

"You think that your funny don't you?" he said in a dangerous tone.

The raven haired beauty looked at him confusedly, unfazed by his coldness.

"I beg your pardon?" she said tilting her head slightly to the side.

"This is some kind of prank or trick isn't it?" he crossed his arms. "One's you wretched humans pull to laugh at my expense". His features became distant once more and started sniff the air and look around, confusing the woman even more.

"Prank? Trick?" She thought out loudly as if she didn't know what the words meant. "I can assure you that I know nothing of this trick you speak of".

"The Police are around here aren't they wench. I should have known better than to help you backstabbing humans". He glared at her with daggers.

This time it was anger that was starting to rise through her. She was a very relaxed woman and a very hard person to irritate however, she will not just stand around and take his ill-treatment towards her kind, or her for that matter.

"Just because you have saved my life it doesn't mean that I am going to let you insult me or other people". She said placing two hands on her hips.

Inuyasha had turned his head to face her as she stood up for herself and noticed that she spoke like a normal everyday person. Her educated language had disappeared however her posture, grace and composure had remained.

"Tell me where they are hiding wench". He said in a monotone voice, his patience with her was now fading.

"Like I have said before, I have no clue as to what you are talking about. There are no tricks or police; I am here on my own". She raised her voice towards him and then took a deep breath and sighed. She had just realized that she had forgotten her etiquette manners again and mentally slapped herself. "Are you always this hostile and discourteous towards people?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and frowned as he walked closer to her, hoping to see the fear in her eyes however he was disappointed when she still continued to stand her ground.

_I bet she doesn't even know who I am_ he said to himself, stopping only centimeters away. "Only to treacherous humans and rich little snobby princesses like you" he said lowly into her ear and then backed away.

"You have no right to judge me" she said angrily. "You don't even know who I am".

"Well then don't judge me" he quickly retorted.

"I haven't!" she exasperatedly told him and closed their distance even more.

Inuyasha was surprised by her sudden actions that he didn't see her come closer towards him until her azure eyes met his amber ones.

This girl was making him feel stupid at the moment for it was true. She hadn't judged him, she'd been anything but. He was just so used to humans insulting him, calling him names that he didn't expect to run into one who looked like she couldn't even insult herself or anyone for that matter. He had to admit that she was really brave to face up to a half demon, half man who was a criminal, 20 times stronger than her and twice as big as her petite body. He was kind of speechless to say the least and being a male and not wanting to admit defeat he glared at her and turned his head the other way. "Whatever" he mumbled.

The raven haired beauty never left her gaze on him as she examined his facial features closely. She saw so much hate and malice in his eyes but couldn't really understand why. She then looked towards his white ears and soon realized the reason as to why he was so hostile towards her kind. She remembered hearing him yell at some men about helping her and seeing the rock hit him on the head.

Her heart went to him, for he didn't deserve such treatment. No one did.

"If my presence upsets you that much then I shall leave. I apologise once again". She started to walk away when she remembered something, making Inuyasha raise his brow.

"I'm kind of new here; could you please tell me how to get to the other side of the island?"

Inuyasha looked to where she was pointing and recognized the cliff top and the look out and he felt like he could strangle something. The tide must have taken them to this island.

She looked towards her watch, not really expecting an answer from him and her eyes grew wide. "My goodness, It's 2 am in the morning".

She tiredly sat down by a tree and rested her body on it, dejectedly. "Well I guess there's no use looking around for a ferry" she whispered to herself. She was exhausted, she couldn't see in the dark properly and it was too late to go wandering at night. Closing her eyes to rest, she made sure she felt comfortable and positioned herself so that her muscles wouldn't be aching in the morning. She then hugged herself as the cool night air enveloped her.

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eyes as she nestled down, not caring if her expensive red dress got dirtied or damaged. It didn't matter since it was slightly tattered and ruined anyway from the fall, but it really surprised him. This girl was going against the norm her society held and teaching him a slight thing or two. Her actions were starting to really confuse him.

He didn't know how long he had been watching her but he decided that it was about time he should leave.

Even if she didn't act like the humans he had known, she obviously would have people looking for her and would be wandering where she was. Those people had the power to ruin his life.

He started to walk away but soon stopped cursing underneath his breath. He just couldn't leave her thinking of all the bad things that could happen if he wasn't around.Yeah he hated humans, but seeing this pathetic skinny girl infront of him wearing those high heeled shoes and looking so weak and vulnerable, he could tell she couldn't fight, defend herself or even make a run for it.

He jumped up on a branch at a nearby tree and leant on it, crossing his arms. There weren't many lights around and the fire had long burnt out.

He looked up onto the heavens above and found one star that had stood out from the rest of the others. It was twinkling and shining brightly beside the quarter moon. _I will just leave in the morning. _

Shaking his head, he looked down at the figure that kept tossing and turning breaking him out of his thoughts. He could faintly smell salt once more and he could tell she was on the verge of crying.

_Cry baby_ he said to himself, as she turned to go and face him, her watery eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Would you stop moving I'm trying to sleep" he glared at her even though he was sure that she couldn't see his face in the darkness.

"Sorry" she whispered and sat up hugging her knees to her chest.

Inuyasha stared at her intently however slightly annoyed at himself. If he had known that she was going to cry and keep him up all night he never would have stayed.

"I feel terrible that I had put you in such a situation, when you could be at home asleep on a soft warm bed"

Inuyasha scoffed at her comment and turned his back to her.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked concernedly.

He said nothing wandering how she could trust herself being around him and being concerned for him. He was a dangerous criminal, a lowly Hanyou.

"May I ask for you name?" she continued on and getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

"No" he growled.

"Well I shall ask anyway, What's your name?"

"Do you not know the meaning of sleep?" he said in anger and faced her once more.

The raven haired beauty shook her head. "I might, If you tell me your name".

Inuyasha could feel his eye twitching at how infuriating this girl could be. _I should have just left her_ he told himself and ignored her.

From the corner of his eyes he could see her purposely fidgeting. _For crying out loud! _

"Takahashi" he screeched. He wasn't just going to let some lowly human say his first name and not one that was annoying as her. It was only reserved for those who he held dear.

The girl nodded and smiled. "Well Mr. Takahashi mines Kagome, I bid you a good night" she said leaning back on the tree.

_Kagome huh…_he said nothing as he watched her and turned the other way, finally glad he could get his rest.

…

He woke up bright and early that morning in his usual bad mood. He really was not a morning person and it was worse that he only got 2 hours worth of sleep. He jumped off the tree and stood in front of Kagome.

"Wake up, wench" he yelled, startling her. She got up hastily and immediately glared at him.

Inuyasha slightly found it amusing but then put back his usual cold exterior and pointed to a rocky path that led to the island they were from.

She gave a smile when she saw it. She dusted off all the grass and dirt on her dress and together in silence, they walked across it.

Kagome had some difficulty walking on the rocks in her black heels slipping every now and then, looking as though she was balancing on a tight rope.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes muttering something underneath his breath before involuntary helping to keep her straight and on path by holding onto both her outstretched hands behind her. He wandered how human girls could wear such things and why she didn't just take them off however, he could see how pointed and sharp the rocks were. He was glad he was wearing shoes as well.

Once they had arrived they found themselves in familiar surroundings not far from Inuyasha's park bench.

Inuyasha had noticed that he was still holding onto her and immediately let go.

"Well I guess this is where we part" she spoke with a slight hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice.

Inuyasha said nothing and crossed his arms, glad to be finally rid of her. A moment longer and he would have gone crazy.

"Thank you once more for all that you have done, I hope that our paths meet again" she said bowing as a sign of respect.

Inuyasha was surprised once more for who knows how many times since he had met her. She really was something that was for sure.

He stared at her retreating figure, slowly walking gracefully out of his sight when she turned around and gave him a smile that could make anyone weak at the knees.

"Mr Takahashi"

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Just remember to be yourself. You are fine just the way you are" she continued smiling and winked at him.

Inuyasha felt his heart tighten when he heard her words. She was definitely different from the others. She just had a special aura about her and Inuyasha was kind of glad that he did risk his life for her because it was worth hearing a human say those exact words that he had secretly wanted to hear all his life long. He stood there watching her as she walked out of his life forever.

…

Many days had gone by and he was back to his harsh reality where the humans treated him like trash and as each day passes he was beginning to believe that meeting with the raven haired beauty was just a dream or his mind was playing tricks on him from the lack of food. Her azure eyes and her smile remained in imprinted in his mind and never once forgot her. It was almost like they were supposed to meet for some reason.

He was sure however that their paths would never cross again and so he focused on the now.

He hadn't eaten for who knows how long and was starting to feel slightly hungry. He took showers in the beach toilets but was running out of shampoo and brushed his teeth with the last bits of toothpaste in the tube, at the men's room.

He was grateful that his bag hadn't been stolen because an item he held close to his heart was inside of it.

He was standing in front of a trade in store staring intently at a blue handkerchief. Opening it slowly, it revealed his father's name tag bracelet that his mother had given him on his birthday. He had been in battle with himself for a long time on whether or not he should sell it.

He needed to live and eat, find a job and get more clothes but to do that he needed money and the only possession that he had that was worth of value was this item.

He touched it and looked at it heartbreakingly.

_I'm sorry_ he said to himself thinking of his parents.

He had finally come to a decision and started to walk inside the store to cash it in.

He could still remember his mother telling him about the key to his past being engraved at the back of the name tag. He still hadn't looked at it after all these years and he didn't plan to do it anytime soon, deciding he would take a look at it when the bracelet is around his wrist again. He wanted the item to be with him when he looked for whatever it was the past held for him.

When Inuyasha had gotten to the counter, the humans were going to turn him away but they had seen his bracelet and noticed how expensive it looked. Examining it more closely they found that it contained a rare metal.

They hesitantly took it and gave him $800 for it, even if it was worth $4000-$8000 in value. Inuyasha was angry for he knew it was worth more and made a big scene, but they wouldn't give him another dollar because he was different, because he was a hanyou. He snatched the money out of the man's hand and stormed out the door, disappointed once more at how unfairly he was treated.

Cursing many unpleasant words, he looked at the green bills in his hands feeling not only enraged but horrible, because he had just lost the only connection he had with his family. He looked up towards the sky and then started to walk away.

He would definitely get it back, if it was the last thing he did.

Unknown to him, a figure had been watching him all this time, sitting at a table in an exclusive restaurant surrounded by many men and women in expensive suits and business attire with sad eyes. The slight scent of Sakura petals and honey hung in the air.

**Author's Notes:**

Like it… Love it... Loathe it… Need to improve? Tell me.

Thank you for your kind reviews!!!

**Always Chikka**


End file.
